Zero no Tsukaima: After Story
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Y ahí su mundo se vino abajo. Verlo a él tan guapo y sonriente solo la hacía más miserable. Todo estaba mal. Tiffania desparece y ahora van por ella, y para que la cosa vaya peor, se encuentra con él. ¡¿Por qué! SaiLou


**Zero no Tsukaima ** **no me pertenece, sino, ya habría matado a Siesta, Tiffania, y muchas otras **

_**Zero no Tsukaima: After story**_

Caminaba tranquila, sin prisa.

Los pasillos desiertos le hacían compañía.

El silencio envolvía el ambiente, haciéndolo parecer liviano, estático y desolador.

Muchos pasaron numerosas veces sonriéndole a la chica, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa dulce y resuelta. Nadie la cuestionaba, pues era una muchacha madura, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, alejándose a grandes pasos de aquella chiquilla molesta de antaño.

Con el perfecto dominio de sus poderes del Vacío, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, se había convertido en una jovencita crecida y sofisticada, pero no porque quisiera; el inesperado cambio fue gracias a la muerte de sus padres y la partida de él. De eso ya había pasado un año.

Se encaminaba hacia el salón Alquimia Especializada, siendo en años anteriores una de sus peores debilidades.

Respondió animadamente el saludo de sus compañeros, tomando asiento en una de las últimas bancas junto a Kirche y Montmonrency. La chica ardiente demostró clara confusión escrita en sus facciones. La rubia simplemente transmitió su curiosidad en una mirada, al divisar el rostro de su enigmática compañera pelirosa.

Rápidamente, al saberse por aludida, levantó la comisura de sus labios denotando que su estado de abstracción del mundo no había sido nada. Pero no era así.

Ignoró con envidiable despreocupación la clase de la maestra para perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Lo extrañaba, mucho. Extrañaba la calidez de sus manos enmarcando su rostro, casi con ternura, para acercar sus labios a los suyos y besarse hasta robarse el aliento y perder el sentido común.

No podía engañarse, seguramente él se habría querido ir por ella. No la quería, su lujuria por los atributos de otras mujeres la entristecía.

¿Por qué decía amarla? ¿Por qué? Si cuando se daba la vuelta él se escabullía para toquetearle los senos a Siesta, dejándose engatusar por Tiffania o Kirche, o alguna otra fulana con unas bien grandes. O al menos en su mente así pasaba.

No lo entendía, en absoluto.

De igual manera agradeció a Kami-sama el hecho de él hubiese desaparecido de un día para otro. Así era mejor.

Para todos.

Para él.

Para ella.

No importaba ya cuantas veces lloró por aquél que le hacía tanto mal de manera inconsciente. No importaba cuanto imploró por su regreso. No importaba ya cuanto le amaba. Daba igual ahora. Ya no era una niña.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que era una chica bien puesta. Todo en ella denotaba madurez. Había superado a su querida chi-neesama tanto en belleza como en atributos.

Poseía muchas cualidades, siendo aclamada junto con Kirche, por su exótico y exuberante porte. Algunos dirían que en el físico sería su busto, prominente y bien redondeado, otros más desvergonzados dirían que su trasero firme y con buena forma. Muchos dirían que sus piernas, deliciosamente torneadas y de un largo impecable, las cuales habían sugerido, no tendrían problema alguno de recorrer.

Otros más inocentes profesarían por su cabello, que caía en delicados bucles rosáceos, cual cascada, hasta sus caderas anchas y estilizadas. Algunos más recatados darían lo que fuera para probar sus labios, delicados y naturalmente sensuales, queriendo ser aquél tome su rostro de finas facciones, con preciosos pómulos y unos lindos hoyuelos que en sus mejillas se formaban al sonreír.

A sus diecisiete años era una jovencita de belleza digna de un Noble, núbil, capaz de desatar una guerra si así ella lo pidiera.

Pero al margen de ser una de las mujeres más hermosas de Tristania, y posiblemente de los continentes, la cualidad más resaltante en ella eran sus ojos. Enigmáticos, hechizantes y de un color rosa tan sutil y transparente que parecías querer fundirte en ellos por toda la eternidad.

Todos querían salir con la Valliere, pero ¿Y ella?

Obviamente, a cualquier chica que tuviese en su poder su escultural figura no dudaría en usarlo para fines buenos y otros no tantos. Ella pasaba totalmente del embeleso de sus compañeros hacia su persona. Porque aunque se dijese a sí misma que _**él**_ no fue absolutamente nada más que un estorbo sería decir la mentira más grande del universo.

Ella era inteligente, porque no olvidaba el haber sido la Zero en antaño. Por tal motivo no podía salir con cualquier idiota bien portado.

Además, el recuerdo de él aún seguía presente. A su mente evocó el mágico momento en el bote en la Mansión de sus padres. Su infinita declaración de amor, sus besos, sus manos acariciando su cintura, su cuerpo grande y cálido encima del suyo, pequeño y menudito, su boca, y su aliento tan…

-Señorita Valliere, la solicitan en la Dirección.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sin decir una palabra ignoró una vez más la rubia y a la peliroja, siguiendo la indicación de la maestra.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se preparó mentalmente para una reprimenda del Director, pero, ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada malo. Había mejorado su magia. No hizo explosiones o pleitos. Absolutamente nada. Entonces, ¿Qué iba mal?

Y fue entonces cuando las vio.

Ahí estaban sus hermanas. Ambas con porte elegante y sereno. Le daban la espalda así que no pudo ver la expresión preocupada de una, y la impasibilidad de la otra.

Dio tres toques a la puerta de caoba para llamar su atención.

El viejo Director, levantó la mirada codiciosa del busto de su chi-neesama para dirigirla hacia el suyo propio. Viejo verde.

-Adelante.

-Chibi-Louise.

-Hermanita.

Los mayores se levantaron de sus asientos para darle la bienvenida a la recién llegada.

-Hermanas, Director.-hizo una reverencia.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Inquirió la pelirosa menor. Sus hermanas se miraron. Fue breve, pero la Valliere pude ver la incertidumbre en sus miradas acuosas.

La temperamental rubia hizo acto de recato y control, mientras que la otra evitaba hacer contacto visual con su pequeña hermana, viendo aparentemente interesada las figurillas alegres del mármol en el piso.

-Chibi-Louise. Ha surgido un problema.-no esperó a que su hermana preguntara, sino que continuó.- Han..han estado al acecho con las Mages que poseen los poderes del _**Vacío**_.

Éleonore susurró casi con temor la dichosa palabra. Louise tomó la palabra, preguntando:

-¿P-por qué?

- No lo sabemos. Se ha estado corriendo un rumor. Otra estudiante que posee tus poderes ha desparecido. Tiffania Westwood.-Louise hizo de toda su voluntad para no hacerse un ovillo y llorar. Había oído rumores sobre la chica elfo, pero no imaginaba que fueran ciertos. La rubia endureció sus facciones.-Por eso, nos hemos tomado la precaución de sacarte de la Academia.

Estupefacción.

Fue todo lo que pudo expresar el rostro de la bella Valliere.

No pudo siquiera mover la boca.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, hermanita. Pero debes entender que nosotras ahora velamos por tu seguridad, cielo. N-no pod-demos permitirnos que algo te p-pase.- ahí Cattleya rompió en llanto, y como si fuese un interruptor, la pelirosa menor salió de su estupor para consolar a la mayor.

-¿Lo entiendes, chibi-Louise?

Sin decir palabra, asintió.

El Director, que se había puesto al margen, decidió hablar.

-No quiero difundir el miedo entre mis estudiantes, por ese motivo, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, entonces partirás con tus hermanas en la madrugada. Buen viaje, señoritas.

Ahí quedó la conversación.

**/*/*/*/*/**

Luego de aquello, sus hermanas y ella se dirigieron hacia su habitación para hacer las maletas.

-Rápido chibi-Louise, debemos partir de noche por lo cual guarda todas tus cosas. No quiero que dejes nada.

La noche se hizo rápidamente, llegando la hora prometida.

Disimuladamente, se perdió en sus pensamientos. No habían podido bajar a cenar por órdenes del Director, aunque sabía que ninguna de ellas tendría hambre, debido a la preocupación y a la incertidumbre que marcaba sus futuros.

Observó la recámara con melancolía y nostalgia, recordando los momentos especiales, los besos y caricias compartidas que se habían profesado ella y Saito juntos. Miró el suelo y recordó cómo dormía su Familiar, con frío y malestar por el improvisado catre de paja. Tantas noches como estas, llenas de tristeza, sabiendo que dejarías algo importante y sagrado atrás, porque así lo sentía ella.

Sentía que ésa habitación era su lugar sagrado, su refugio. Donde compartió momentos maravillosos y alegres, a veces disgustos y enojos, rememorando el por qué amaba a Hiraga. Por eso, él la sacaba de su rutina. La hacía sentir viva, la sumergía en un vórtice de emociones fuertes, intensas, que nunca pensó que sentiría.

Contradictoriamente, a pesar del inmenso amor que le tenía, no quería volver a topárselo en su vida. No importaba que fuese su Familiar, simplemente no soportaría tenerlo en sus manos y se deshiciera de su agarre como pasó aquella vez. Su mundo se derrumbaría, se vendrían abajo sus sueños e ilusiones. No quería.

-¿Nee-sama? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿A casa?

Saliendo de la fortaleza, se detuvieron en el claro que rodeaba al imponente castillo. Sus hermanas dejaron las valijas en el empedrado, siendo inmediatamente levantadas por sus vasallos. La cabellera rubia detuvo su vaivén, volteándose a verla directamente a los ojos.

La mirada seria y purpúrea era de digna competencia hacia su difunto padre. Algo le decía en su interior que no debería haber preguntado.

-No iremos a casa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió cada recoveco de su ser, a pesar de estar a mediados de julio.

Y ahí supo que era mejor hacerle caso a su intuición.

Su hermana movió los labios y su mundo se vino abajo.

.

.

.

_**-Iremos a la Tierra.**_

.

.

.

Ta chán…..

Continuará, claro solo si ustedes quieren.

¿Les gustó la idea?

Nos vemos en el prox cap.

No se burlen por la escritura, es mi primer fic.

Que les vaya bonito…..!

Matta ne.


End file.
